CardCaptor Toph
by Kamon772
Summary: Clow Reed selected Sakura as the successor to his Clow Cards centuries before she was even born and plan it all out to make sure it happened. However what if things did not go exact as he planned and the next owner became one of Sakura's ancestor instead
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Kinomoto keeper of the Sakura Cards (formerly the Clow Cards). This was the end result of her finding the Book of Clow one night and managed to scatter the cards into the world upon reading the Windy Card. At first Sakura thought this was just random chance as it was just luck of the draw that she managed to find the Book and become a CardCaptor when she did. However she eventually learned that this was all a plan put into motion Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards. He had purposely planned to have Sakura find and capture all of the Clow Cards. Through the use of his power he manipulated the centuries between his time and Sakura's in order to make so that she became the next owner of his cards. However what if things did not go as planned as rather then Sakura find the book one of her ancestor instead discover the Book of Clow. Thus causing them to become a Cardcaptor in their descendant place.

Within a library located in estate in large town located within a mountain range. A stone tile on the floor was pushed out of the way as ten year old girl dressed in green and pale yellow clothes pulled herself up out the hole she was in.

"Huh this does not feel like my room?" the girl said as she lightly stomped her foot on the ground.

'Books, books, books, and more books' she thought as she realized that she had come into the liberty by mistake.

'How could I make a mistake like? I never done that before' she thought as she banged her fist against a bookcase.

Though because she was not paying attention or just caught off guard by her mistake she accidentally used what power she had to move the stone tile to cause the bookcase to shake. As it rock and a particular book that should have never been moved until years and years down the line fell on the girl's foot. She yelled out as despite her small size she was tougher then she looked but the book was rather heavy and it did land directly one of the her nerves in her foot.

Clamping her hand over her mouth she grab the book and dive back into the hole she came out of and close it up behind before the guards to come see what the yelling was about. With speed she did not even know she was capable of, she quickly made her way towards the room and dived under her covers leaving only her face exposed.

When her overbearing parents came to check on her to figure out why the were inform the guard heard her yell from the library. She managed to convince them into thinking the guard were just hearing things and she had been here all long.

The very next day she snuck out again and when to her favorite training spot just outside of town in area where no one would bother her.

Bringing out the book she had found last night she dropped it on the ground.

"Stupid book! Almost ruin my life will you" the angry girl said while glaring at it for if this thing did not hit her foot she would not almost been caught.

Raising up her foot as high as she could without losing her balance she brings it down with her full force hoping to destroy it.

However instead the book repeal her foot and flies open releasing it contains into the air then for some reason the girl felt her hand shot out and happen to grab one of the things that were flying out the book.

"Just what the hell was that all about" the girl yelled never expected something like that to happen from a book.

"Hey….Hey…uuuugggghhhh" the voice said as they were stuck in the gut by rock that was flung at them by the girl.

"DO NOT do that!" she yelled as at the owner of the voice.

"I mean really I might have scared you but you did not need to do that" they said.

"I was not scare just caught off guard" the ten year old said quickly.

"I am up here what the matter can not you see me. I mean it should not be that hard to miss me as I am not exactly something you see everyday" the voice told her.

"Well in case YOU can not tell of course I can not see you as how many blind girl have you run into that can actually see with their useless eyes" she counted.

"You are blind then do you want me to get you some help as we seem to be out in the forest somewhere" the voice asked

As they were out to leave the girl's hand shout out and managed to grab their tail.

"You have a tail? What are you some kind of talking animal maybe a cat owl or possibly even a flying boar" she asked curiously.

"I am…." though the creature did not have time to finish as they pushed down towards the ground by the girl's other hand.

"Well you certainly do not look like I what hear cat owl or flying boar are suppose to look like" she said after moment of holding them against the ground.

"What was that for and what do you mean I do not look like those animals how can you even tell as you are blind" they shout out.

"I have my way as to put simply I can see through Earthbending" she told them but she did not know exactly why though.

"Earthbending, huh I guess that must being one of the four bendings I heard about. I did not think people would learn to do something like that. Oh well I guess I should have known better, expect the unexpected is kind of the motto I go by after all" they said.

"Yeah…Yeah so just who and what the hell are you anyway" the girl asked.

"Me I am Kerberos, the Beast of the Seal that guards the Book of Clow" he said proudly.

"So that was you popping out the book after I tried to stomp it into dust" the earthbender yelled visibly angry over that.

"Huh? What are you talking about I did not come out…..what happened here. Where did all the cards go as they were here the last time I checked" Kerberos cried out as he saw the book was empty.

"Cards? What a book doing full of cards. Anyway well here take this one as I managed to grab it while you were not doing your job" the girl said.

"Thanks. So where are the rest" he asked.

"Are you serious? Did not you hear me they FLEW off into the sky. Maybe if you did actually did you job of guarding them this would not have happened" the girl said sighing rather annoyed.

"Anyway I tired of this mess and I am going home" the earthbender said pissed off.

"Wait! What your name as I told you mine but you have not told me yours yet" Kerberos asked.

"Its Toph, Toph Bei Fong. Well I have fun looking for those cards and maybe this will teach you to be a better guard next time" Toph said as she walked off.

"Wait! Are you not going to take responsibility for this as the cards scatter because of you" Clow Book guardian yelled.

"No they scatter because you were not doing your job, Kero. So you gather then yourself" Toph told him as continued to walk without stopping or looking back.

"Hey the name is not Kero its Kerberos" he yelled following after Toph.


	2. Chapter 2

Having made her way back home Toph snuck back into her room and switch out her normal clothes and back into the dress she normally wore around the house. She did not like wearing it but her parents would never really listen to her about her style in clothes anyway.

Hungry after everything that she had just been through, the young Bei Fong decide to head towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Though halfway there she hear her father and other gathering around something in the courtyard.

About to just shrug it off and keep heading towards the kitchen hoping that she just walk by them and not get noticed. She always found strange how despite her parents thinking she was helpless they allow her to wonder around the mansion on her own not worried that she might run into something because she can not see. Not that she really thought about that much as it this small amount of freedom she was given was how she was able to sneak in and out the house.

However this was not to be the case as object of their attention shot up and flew straight into her arms.

"You" Toph mumbled so lowly only they could here.

"Do you know that thing as it was spotted heading towards your room before some guard took it down" her father asked.

"Of course father. Have you forgotten as this the baby cat owl that allow me to get while you and mother were away one of your business trips" she answered her father with tone that made appear she somewhat timid then she really is.

"I did?" Lao Bei Fong asked as he certainly did not remember doing something like that.

To this Toph just nodded her head purposely giving a sad puppy dog look towards thin air rather then in her father direction. This was tactic that she used quite often to get her father to admit to giving things that he never had as he goes on so many business trips and gives her some many gifts it had to keep track so she make up things like this.

"Ok well make sure you take better care of your pet from now on" Lao told her walking off followed by the guard shortly after.

Kerberos was just stuck in shock at how Toph was acting before her father as this was completely different from how she acted early in the forest.

The smile that was plastered on her face faded away once she was sure everyone was gone and she was alone with Kerberos. Also the light grip that she held him with also tighten as with a few stomps of her foot the Book of Clow slid over to her and she picked it up.

Returning to her room and eating something she had stashed in their rather then something fresh from the kitchen. Toph sat on floor staring over to where Kerberos sat on Book of Clow.

"Why did you follow me home?" she asked annoyed.

"Why did you call me your BABY cat owl I am not baby and certainly not your pet" Kerberos replied back equally annoyed.

"Remind me again who is that claims they need my help for sleeping on the job. Not only that but you could have been put down for come at me like that. My father had done that to few stray animals that wondered in here" the young Bei Fong girl said.

Kerberos mumbled something so low that even Toph's sensitive ears had problems picking it up.

"What was that I could not hear you" she told him.

"Fine you win. I will act as your pet but only if you help me in capturing the Clow Cards that escaped the Clow Book" the guardian said.

"Tell me one good reason why I should even bother helping you clean up a mess that your fault" Toph asked.

"Take a look at this" the small guardian said handing her the one card that she had managed to grab.

"Yeah it a card so what. There are hundred of thousand of cards that exist in this world what so special about these other then they can fly" she asked.

Kerberos then slapped his head with her hand somehow having forgotten she can not see what written on the card itself.

"It said Earthy and the Clow Cards are magical cards that used to perform various feats of magic. There eighteen other cards just like this one" he told.

"Your point. I can already bend earth myself what do I need some magic cards for" she asked.

"If you help me gather up the cards then you can have them and there two cards that you might be interested in particular, The Light and The Wood" he answered her, " With these two cards it might be possible either give you ability to see or at least make so that you can 'see' on wood something I know you can not do now"

Seeing with her eyes it was something she had long since given up on as the sight she had now was great even better then normal eyesight in many ways. However to actually see the world around in detail rather then just outlines and to finally know what colors like green really look like rather then just have a feeling of it. Then if these cards could give her the ability to see with her eyes then this Wood Card might be pretty interesting as well. No more avoiding certain sections of house or better yet she could actually leave this place as go off to explore the world instead staying here and being treating like she fragile doll.

"So you would be willingly to give me these cards that you are suppose to be guarding simply because I managed to force open the book" Toph asked.

"The fact that you were get the cards to appear and even cause them to fly off means that you might be worthy successor to the Book of Clow" he took her.

"You got yourself a deal, Kero" Toph told him as she had nothing better to do and the Earthy, the Light, and the Wood cards interested her.

"That's Kerberos" he corrected her.

"No its not as you are my pet remember and last time I checked pets do not get to name themselves nor do they talk. So your name is now Kero" she said.

"Fine, so what was the deal with how you were acting around your father" the newly dubbed Kero asked.

"My parents think I some helpless little blind girl and it really get on my nerves but I can something use it to my advantage getting away with all sorts of things" she replied "So let get down to business and talk about how I am going to help you recover these cards"

Author's Note:

I know the Anime had 53 Clow Cards(one coming from the Second Movie) but the manga version only had nineteen so I going with the manga version because I get through them faster that way.

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin for reviewing this story

GameDemonKing and BloodDove01 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	3. Author's Note

I got the next chapter almost done however I been wondering what Toph should use in capturing the Clow Cards. A pink wand with bird like head does not seem like a something Toph would want to use unless I try to make into a running gap. One where because of her blindness and people around being unwillingly to tell her, Toph is unaware she using a pink wand. The other that rather then a wand Toph uses a mace, a hammer, or pair of metal gauntlets( to bash Clow Cards with her fists). Created a poll for this which on my profile


	4. Chapter 3

I would like to thank:

Darknezz for reviewing this story

cabrera1234, Zaturah,inudigifan201, and Rockyweird for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

cabrera1234 and Mocy for adding this story to their Story Alert List

jgresidentevil and Noctus Of The Thousand Blades for adding this story to their Favorite Author List

Scye and Noctus Of The Thousand Blades for adding this story to their Author Alert List  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Having agreed to help a guardian that had failed in his guard duty. Toph stood there just waiting for Kero to finish up what he claimed was a important process to make her an official Cardcaptor. Of course she did not know why this was necessary though.

"Okay, stand right here" Kero told Toph as he slapped the spot with his paw.

"Fine, so I am here now what?" the Bei Fong girl asked visibly annoyed at waiting for Kero to finish this.

Kero then floated in front of her explaining what the last step in the process dealt with. Getting the girl to stare at his general direction (floating like he was Toph could not pinpoint his exact location).

"Seriously? I have to say that just to get the thing to appear. Can not you just give it to me or something like that. I mean you pop out that book after all. Can not this thing just pop out of it as well?" she asked.

"Hey, do not ask me why as I was not the one that made all these rules after all. That was my last master Clow Reed who created all this. I am just the guardian so I really can not change any of this" said small guardian said.

"Other then possibly oh…you know doing your actual job of guarding the cards rather then sleeping like you were" Toph replied sarcastically.

"Just say the phrase so that we can move on to the next step" Kero told her to which Toph agreed.

"Power Of Magic, Power Of Light, I, Toph, command you surrender the….ugggh!" Toph chanted before she thrown into a wall by small explosion that happened.

Realizing quickly the attention that her slamming against the wall would cause from her overprotective parents. She scrambling the side of her bed ordering Kero to come to her side this instant.

Like clockwork her parents came running into the room with few guards that seem to have literally pulled from their normal runs to come here just to check on her.

"Toph are you alright? We heard a loud boom coming from your room. Do you need to go to the doctor? Are you injured? Guards pick my daughter we are going to living room where…" Lao said before his child managed to interrupt him.

"I am fine father, nothing happened other then me falling off the side of my bed. I was having some much fun with my pet here, that I did not realize the edge of the bed was so close" she explained.

"Really are you sure that you are alright maybe we should have rails installed so this does not happen again" Poppy asked.

"NO!…I mean that is not necessary mother as I just need to be more carefully next time is all" Toph said

Almost breaking character at the beginning revealing her true self to her parent for only a second mostly because they had for once listen to her. If this had been any other time she would already been halfway into the living room where she would have to wait for the doctor to arrive. Happened one winter when simply because she sneeze cause her nose be can be really sensitive at times. Rather listen to her then she spend the next week and half in bed with greedy doctor. Who only claimed she was sick to keep getting paid for doing nothing.

"Alright but where did you get those bracelets you have own as you did not have then earlier" her father asked.

"These?" Toph said trying to hide her own shock upon having them on herself .

Then something came to her almost as if the same variations she got that allow her to see the world. It was the spot that she had been standing on just few minute earlier. When it was not within her sight before she could now see that there was a fading magic circle right where her parents were standing. She could not see anything other then the circle itself (none of the details within) but it was clear as day to her. It then came to her that maybe that thing Kero want her to do had worked.

"Oh father. you must have forget that these were bracelet you got me along with Kero here during that business trip. I have only just now decide to try them on as Kero and them were both gifts from you after all" she said.

"Okay then just remember to be careful and you simply need to call for help from the guard if needed" he told her.

Once her parents and the guards were all gone and the two of them were alone again. Toph reach out and grabbed Kero before he could escape to the safety of the air. Sure he could not leave this room but at least from the air he might be able to hang out until Toph managed to cool down.

"What was that all about! I might not know a lot about magic but explosion like that are not suppose to happen I am sure" she demand.

"Hey I did not expected that either as I was told that chant would allow the chosen one to summon a wand that would be the medium in use to capture and summon Clow Cards" he said.

Wait! Wand…what do you mean wand? I am not going to be swing around some wand next thing you be telling is that a pink wand" Toph exclaimed loudly (as loud as she could get without attraction attention).

That when Kero gulped and was very glad that things did not turn out as planned. Since that exactly what Toph would have had a pink wand with bird's head. While she might have been blind it seem that Toph at least knew that pink was a color that was normally associated things that are girly. Something she did not seem to like that much

"Do these look like wands to you? Their bracelet" Toph told him.

"Anyway like always like to say expect the unexpected. Why not just try it again" he asked.

"If this blows up in my face again. You are getting the blame for it" she said glaring at him.

Causing Kero to gulp as he remember what she said about her father putting down animal that he thought attack her. Another explosion like before and him getting blame rather Toph rolling off her bed. He might not been around tomorrow.

"Power Of Magic! Power Of Light! I, Toph, command you release the power I possess now!" she exclaimed

Her hand was engulfed in light from the wrists down as her bracelets had transformed into a pair of green and yellow gauntlets with red gems on the side.

"Huh! Why do my hand feel heavy all of sudden" Toph asked.

'Apparently she must have went into a trance like state again and altered the activation phase on her own. Interesting looks like this girl has a lot promise' he thought.

"Hey! Answer my question furball" the girl in question demanded.

"Well apparently those are the things you will use to capture and summon the Clow Cards with. The screw up before must have been cause by you chanting the wrong words" Kero told her.


	5. Chapter 4

I would like to thank:

TFABumblebeeFan and nequam-tenshi for reviewing this story and for adding this story to their Story Alert List  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Toph and Kero were out in her favorite training area right outside of town. The plan for today was going over some times that they could not back at the house. After all things were somewhat difficult to do as Toph's parnets were still on high alert after her 'fall' thus according to her were even more overprotective then usual. However also like she said eventually they stopped and went back to just being overprotective when she was within view. Once when they did Toph was free to do as she wanted thus could slip away like this.

"Okay so you are telling me that the reason I been able to 'see' more lately. As it seem I am able detect magical things now" she asked.

"Apparently so as it seems your latent magical ability has mix with your seismic sense thus the reason you see the magical circles I made. However seen your magic has just awaken the range of this new layer to your sight might be limited" Kero explained.

"If it connected to my normal 'sight' then why can not I simply use it the same way" she inquired.

"That cause you did not start out being able to see as far you can now right. Its something that you train yourself to do right" the Clow guardian told.

"Fine, So what about this card here" Toph said holding up clow card got her into this mess.

"That is called the Earthy card. Strangely enough it most powerful clow cards out the entire set" Kero told her.

"Sweet! Not only am I best earthbender but even in magic I rock" Toph stated pleased with herself and her latent magical abilities.

"I rather you not get too cocky at the moment as bending and magic are two different things. You might have managed to excel at one but that does not mean that you would at the other. Magic can be far more chaotic and harder to control" the guardian said.

"Fine just watch me I summon this clow card right here and now" Toph said glaring at him.

'Crap! I should have asked how to summon them in the first place' the blind bender thought not really knowing how to do at the moment.

Going other what she already knew about the cards in her mind. She had these bracelets that could be transformed into gauntlets with the proper phrase. The cards which she was suppose to catch using them in gauntlet form.

'That's it' she thought as an idea came to her mind and smirk appeared on her head.

Summoning her gauntlets she toss the card up front of her and drove her fist into the card.

"Come out, Earthy" Toph yelled as the card began to and then disappeared into thin air.

"That strange you seem to have managed to use a clow card but nothing…wait use your earth bending" Kero said.

"Why? What so magical about that?" Toph asked.

"Do not take any stance or anything just think about move that rock over there with just your hand" he told her

"Fine I still do not….woah" she said

What amazed her was not simply moving the rock, as this was not anything special. She was an earthbender levitating a rock was amongst the basic of her bending moves. What was amazing her here was that she just held out her hand and rock about fifty feet away was move according to her will. An earthbender had a range that their bending worked within. Things not within their range could not be affect by them directly no matter how hard they tried. The range of effectiveness for earthbender varied for everyone of them. However even though Toph had her seismic sense allowing her to see everything around for miles when she really focused. She never really thought about what her own personal range was but to test out this was effect of the earthy card and not her own bending. She tired without using the card first and found she could not do it.

Interested in just how much she could do with this card she spent the rest of the day just messing around using earthy. Though he really did not say anything there was something he noticed about earthy that seem different then before. Maybe it was because she already had this card under her control but it did not seem a as powerful as it should be. He was at first wondering if allow to use the card at all was good idea just playing around with it could cause her harm. Then realized she could not draw out the full power of the card at her current level thus the reason it seem so weak in comparison to Earthy's full power.

Looking over to Toph he noticed she was starting to breath hard and sweat was dripping for her face. Kero then rushed over stop her from doing anything else.

"What!?" Toph asked annoyed.

"Stop your getting tired as this is not a clow card you be using when low on magic. It could be harmful to your health" he told her.

"Fine" she told him decide that it was time to call a day anyway. She had fell that it was getting late and need to get back. Also need time to clean herself up as she could not change her clothes and expect no one to notice the smell of outside she must have at the moment. Not the flowerily one she sometime gets from spending too much time in the garden.


	6. Chapter 5

I would like to thank:

Megaman88,Azturner,bluejay9524,and biganimefan84 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Megaman88,negimafanman,and biganimefan84 for adding this story to their Story Alert List  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I really should have warned her sooner and been more serious about the dangers of the Earthy card" Kero thought as he flew over" Toph who was lying on her bed.

The young bender had used far more magic then she or even he had really know about until they got back and she just collapsed onto her bed. After cleaning herself up and changing her clothes that is. It was rather daunting task afterwards to move the blind cardcaptor into less then suspicious position once she was out cold. After all if her parents came in to find their daughter just collapsed on her bed it would cause them to go berserk as they freak out over the smallest things. So when something truly happened to her like now it would be something he did not even want to imagine. She would probably never be allow to leave anywhere without someone around her at all times.

"Toph, honey were going out now. Your father and I will be gone for awhile" Poppy said as she entered the room to find her daughter lying in her bed.

"Toph" her mother asked as she shook her daughter's shoulder but she did not respond as she just remained asleep the whole time.

"She must have tired herself out as that possible given her condition" she said.

Poppy then turned her attention to the 'baby cat owl' that her husband apparently gave their child as gift.

"Really what was Lao thinking as this animal could be dangerous and I should probably take it away from her. She might have exhausted herself to this point by playing with this creature" she said.

Before she grab Kero herself, Toph's arms shout out and managed to do it herself. At first Poppy thought she was awake yet her eyes were still closed. Despite being blind, her mother at least noticed that her daughter's eyes were always open unless she was asleep or something.

"Kero" she muttered in her sleep

Cause a smile to come to her mother's face as she left the room decided that maybe it was okay to leave the animal in her daughter's care.

Of course once she was clearly out of ear shot, that when the second half of what currently dreaming was muttered from her mouth.

"Do not tell me what to do, you crappy guardian" she said .

The Next Day…

Toph was glaring at Kero as she sat up in her bed.

"Hey now, how I was suppose to know that Earthy would effect you that much. I told you it was most powerful card in the bunch" he told her.

"I am an earthbender so why did that drain me so much. The earth is my element as I would expect that for some other card but not one dealing with the earth" she said.

"Maybe it because you are an earthbender that you were effected that much as that not really a card you should have as a beginner in magic" the guardian of the clow told her.

"At least you do not have to worry about your parents increasing their overprotective nature of you as they been gone the entire time you were asleep" he told.

'Typical as they are never around when something actually happens to me but always around for the trivial stuff it seems' she thought.

"Great the one card I have is the one I have to careful with using or I will be out cold for a day and half. You also never really told me how I am going to be capturing the other cards either. Are they just going to show up or do I have to go really looking for them" the Bei Fong girl said.

"Probably going to look for them as its not likely they come looking for you at first. Some might but most will probably not" Kero told her.

"Beats staying in here all the time and I really want to get my hands on those two you mention before" she said.

A loud growl was heard through the room as Toph held her stomach.

"However before I do anything I get something to eat as I am starving" the young bender exclaimed rushing towards the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 6

I would like to thank:

Generalhyna for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Syed and Generalhyna for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Syed for adding me to their Author Alert List

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Stupid guardian do something already" Toph yelled as she running after something with Kero flying closely beside her.

"What do you expect me to do though you know this is not my true form" he told her.

"Crappy guardian" Toph sighed as she continued to run after the what they were chasing.

Which happened to be small blue, fox-like creature with long rabbit ears and a long slender tail. On its forehead is a small diamond shape mark. Though it was moving fast almost so fast that Toph's seismic sense would not have been able to pick up enough to follow like she was now. The only reason she was able to do this is because she was able to 'see' magic thus the image of fox like creature was clearly visible in that version of her 'sight'.

"Its the Dash card which is able to run at supernatural speeds for short periods of time along allow others to to do the same as well" Kero told her.

"Only for a short period of time huh" Toph said as she had smirk on her face as looked towards the fleeing clow card.

Slamming her fist together after saying just single phase, her bracelet on her wrist transformed into a pair of gauntlets. Which Kero still thought was rather weird he was told that the cardcaptor would need to use chant to summon tool needed for capturing the clow cards. Also that it was suppose to be a wand but he did not let this bother him too much. After all expected the unexpected was something he pretty much went by.

"Come out Earthy" the blind bender called out as she slammed her fist against the card.

As with before the card did not manifest visible at all but instead merely allow Toph to remotely use her bending without having to take a stance or anything at all.

Thus touching the ground a part of it lifted off the ground and she stood there as mount she was on propelled her forward. She did not have to worry about seeing where she was going as she was having Earthy take care of that with her magic. Her attention was on the Dash card that was in front of her waiting for the right moment to strike and capture the card then.

Noticing when the card had started slowing down and judging things from fast it had been going to how fast it was going now. She had the clow card of Earth launch her into the air as they had entered a clearing so there was no need to worry about hitting something on the way.

Landing in front of The Dash card she spread out her arms while flipping her hands up at the same time. Which cause walls to appeared around both sides the cardcaptor and the clow card. Rather then turning around the fox like creature attempt to jump over the girl in front of them. However that was other slates of earth shot out and completed a dome that surrounded the two of them. Trapped with no where to go Toph looked down at the them chanting her own version of the words Kero told her to in order to seal away a clow card.

"So how it go" Kero asked seeing Toph walking back towards him her though not close to what her normal speed would be

"What do you think" she said flashing the now sealed Dash card at him which she held between two fingers.

"Anyway lets go back for now" he suggested.

"Sure…Sure… let's getting going" she said walking off back towards her home.

All the while Kero noticing that while she was getting better at controlling Earthy it was still draining her magic rather fast as if she did not capture The Dash with that stunt she pulled, then she might not have been able to continue after them.

They had managed to get a few Clow Cards since that night they had first met but she mostly depended on using Earthy and her own earthbending skills. Sure she had a powerful card to start out with but it was really draining to someone that just learned they had magical powers. The fact she was able to use it at all even for short periods amazing. Leaving Kero to wonder was because Toph had that much untapped potential for magic or was just because she was just that good with earthbendingthat help her usage of such a powerful clow card.

"Kero come on or I am leaving you here" Toph told him

To which the guardian of the Clow Cards quickly followed after her.


End file.
